<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橘子香水 by TarthurK1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461046">橘子香水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997'>TarthurK1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她似乎是愣了一下，那张陌生的面孔显出茫然的失落，片刻后她从床上下来，走到房间角落柜子的旁边，抽出一个夹层，橘子的香气溢散开来。仅仅一瞬间，那个明亮的温暖的良子又回来了，她的脸变回了我最熟悉的那张，精巧的眉，下垂的眼尾，有些单薄的橘色的唇，窗外蓝色的光落在她苍白的裸露的皮肤上，像一幅浓墨重彩的油画，是那种不带色欲的、冷漠至极的美。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橘子香水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运，发布于2018/4/15</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我得了一种病。</p><p>去见荒船的时候，他告诉我这是秋天病。其实所谓的秋天病也不过就是相思病的雅称罢了，如此一来，改称红豆病似乎也未尝不可。当然秋天病也好红豆病也好，我都不会相信他的。荒船是个善骗的男人。这点我是知道的，但我也恐惧他那榆木脑袋中会突然蹦出一两句的真理——比如相思病。</p><p>相思病啊。真是陌生的词语，放在我这种人身上，简直不合适到令人难以置信。正如荒船所言，我这样的男人要是得了“秋天病”，那大概全世界都会如秋日落叶般萧索吧。所谓相思，茶不思饭不想夜不能寐——看上去大抵就是相思的症状了。可是我虽然出现了诸如此类的症状，却并没有思念着某人，要说真真切切地在眷恋着过去的某物，我……</p><p>非要说出那令我魂牵梦萦的某物，那应该是良子身上的橘子香水。</p><p>我从背后抱住她，鼻尖蹭过她耳后的发丝，又一次嗅到那种淡淡的橘子味道，清冽又甜倦，一如第一次遇见她的时候。</p><p>你闻着好香啊。我说。</p><p>是橘子香水喔。良子笑着对我说。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>开始和良子谈恋爱是在去年十二月的时候，认识她时是在四月。那天我和往常一样在公园里无所事事，忽然就看见她出现在视野里，穿着亚麻色的长裙和白皮鞋。我闲着没事，便上去搭讪，谁知她一见到我就对我笑，说，福岛君，我记得你哦。可我望着她，褐色长发，笑容甜美，脸颊粉粉的，却怎么不记得我那凡善可陈的一生中还出现过这样的女人。</p><p>她告诉我她叫良子，现在在担任幼教，曾经和我在同一个中学待过，这么一说我好像又有点印象，可是很快便又飘忽着飘忽着、飞去我怎么也追不到的地方了。然后微风拂过，一种好闻的清淡的香味便飘了过来，我一下子怔住了。</p><p>这是什么味道？</p><p>福岛君，是橘子香水喔。</p><p>橘子？我惊异地嗅着这股香气，原来橘子也是可以做香水的啊。我从来都不知道呢。但是，她这么说了，我就又觉得这味道一定就是橘子了，的确这味道不免令人联想到那种夏日里才会卖的冰镇橘子汁，用玻璃瓶装着，一排排地摆在会冒白气的柜子里的景象。</p><p>是啊，是橘子呢。良子弯着眼睛，欠了欠身。</p><p>遇见良子，就像是我命中注定之事。她甜美的微笑，就像夏日的花火忽然掠过深秋的霜露。我们互留了联系方式，有一搭没一搭地联络着，偶尔出来见个面，陪她逛逛街。我常年失业，自然是闲得不得了，不过手上也没什么钱，也就只能帮她提个包而已，可是良子从来不在意这些。她每次出现，身上必然带着橘子的香味，衣服也尽是素雅的淡色，棉质长裙盖住脚踝。有时候我觉得她长相普通，又有时候我觉得她几乎美得不似凡人，但我从来没说过，只告诉过她那橘子香水很好闻。我真正地喜欢上良子是七月的末尾，那天她和我走了很久很久，一直走到夕阳快沉下去了，火烧云漫出来的时候，我们走到湖边吹风，那一刻我突然想到，我应该是喜欢这个女人的。</p><p>不，或许我是爱着她的。</p><p>也是从那一刻开始，我竟然想介入到她的生活里去，于是勉强振作精神，去她常驻的咖啡店里打工，就为了等那阵橘子味的清风推开门的一瞬间她脸上惊喜的表情。也的确如我所料，两个小小的酒窝在店门口的风铃摇响之时绽放在她的嘴角，整整一个星期我都感到心满意足。从那时起开始我便期冀着，至于期冀着什么，我却并不知道。那一刻我似乎蜕羽成了幸福之人，沉溺在爱情中，沉溺在单相思的自我陶醉里，感觉像是喝了酒的人，抱着柱子说情话，满口荒唐言。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>荒船亲启：</p><p>我的病越来越严重了，荒船。</p><p>之所以写信给你，是因为我懒得去找你了，每次都得知你又出现在银座或是某某人多眼杂的地方，令我非常苦恼。索性就直接寄信给你，毕竟上次的故事还没有说完，只讲了一个开头而已。</p><p>良子开始和我说她的婚事，是在十二月的中旬了。她是青木家的长女，有一双弟妹都结了婚，而她也早就过了嫁人的年纪。我知道她其实是很喜欢家庭和小孩的女人，便奇怪她为什么一直没有结婚，她说，她曾经喜欢过一个男人，那人说要等她，却在去年跟别的女人走了。男人都这么善骗的么？良子问我，我答不上来。于是我们一起去吃雪糕，十二月的雪糕店冷清地快要打烊，空空荡荡的小店里只有我们两个人，她给我唱歌。我不忍心告诉她她唱歌其实很难听，只好违着心听她一直一直唱下去，听到最后连我自己也不记得这歌是什么调子了。等她终于累了以后我说道，的确如此吧。</p><p>什么？良子歪着头看我。</p><p>男人都很善骗啊。</p><p>说到这时，我想起了你，然后我们相视一会儿，忽然笑了起来。她趴在桌上唉声叹气，说再这样下去，我这个老女人要嫁不出去了。</p><p>我说，不会的，我算过的，你的姻缘就在最近呢。</p><p>她便歪着脑袋看我，头枕在手臂上，柔顺的发丝银河般铺散开来。福岛君，福岛君。她轻轻念着我的姓，糖化开在蜜水里，指尖想要伸过来、却在要碰到的时候抽离而去。之后我们有一个月左右没见过面，良子似乎换了工作，逐渐忙碌起来，于是连简讯也寥寥无几了。我又回到了闲得发霉的状态里，那家咖啡店的工作也给辞了，反正良子以后也不会常从那儿经过。再见面的时候是工作日陪她吃午饭，她搽着橘色的口红，头发扎了起来，整个人也没什么精神，我问她是不是出了什么事，她苦笑着跟我说，家里催得紧，叫她赶紧找个人嫁了。可是到现在这个时候，哪有那么容易的？然后就低着头挑碗里的菜。</p><p>我盯着她脑袋上的发旋，福岛君啊，我想起她这样念叨着的语气，忽然脱口而出道，你要不要干脆和我这种人过一辈子得了。</p><p>话说出口才觉得不对，这话实际上算是告白，听着却不像那一回事儿，我自知失言，却也不知道怎么挽回，只好眼巴巴地等她回答我。良子还是低着头，筷子尖戳在米饭上，似乎到最后也没吃什么东西，等她上班时间快到了，她才抬起头来，很轻很轻地笑了一下。</p><p>好啊，福岛君。她说。</p><p>你同意了？</p><p>是啊。我同意了。</p><p>我的心脏突兀地加速跳动起来，掌心被自己掐成青白的颜色。那你，你不要叫我福岛君了，叫我石镇吧。</p><p>那好，石镇。先不说了，我们下次再见面吧。</p><p>她拿起包匆匆离去，连带着橘子香水的味道一起远离了我们靠在角落里的座位。我坐在原地回头去看她的背影，鹅黄色的发带露出一截，随着良子轻快的步伐在阳光下跳跃，而橘子的香味久久不散。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>我们又见了几次面。</p><p>夜深人静的时候，我就会思索这些时日的幸福。就像金沙一样的幸福，明明刚刚还握在掌心，转瞬却又流走了。其实像我这样的男人，会爱上什么人，简直是不可思议的事情。我是薄情寡淡之人，就像荒船说的那样，不仅仅是情欲，就连正常人应有的感情我似乎都不具有。</p><p>我不想给他写信了，反正他也不会对这些胡言乱语多加理会。十二月多雨，沉闷的雨日令人感到长久的不顺意，无论做什么都不尽兴，我抱着腿坐在门上喝酒看月亮，想起自己所剩无几的积蓄，不禁苦笑起来。这些积蓄还是父母去世时留下来的，这么多年来只减不增，如今也终于到了弹尽粮绝的地步。父母，说起这个词语我竟感到无比陌生，其实去参加葬礼的时候我并没有什么特殊的感觉，震惊也好，悲伤也好，一切世人应有的感情都从我的眼睑下流逝了。我并没有哭，甚至连想要去哭的欲望也不曾有，他们的逝世仿佛是如此正常不过、理所当然的事情，我从未想过这有什么不对，也从未想过为什么要因此哀痛欲绝——正如荒船所说的那样。</p><p>有的时候，我觉得自己活在幻觉里。似乎永远也用不尽的钱袋，永远也寻不到的工作，飘着橘子香味的女子，永远踏着我的心脏走过。这条路很长，很长，长到让人难以看到尽头，于是我感到孤独。我想念着、思念着某人，眷恋着她身上的橘子香水的味道，突然之间被缠绵不休的雨日消磨得差不多干干净净的热情又一下子从我胃里升腾起来了，在整整几周的无所事事后，我忽然是那么地想要见她，想到发狂。我跨过一地的碎玻璃从花盆里拾起手机，发觉与良子联系已经是上上个月的事情。她还穿着麻色长裙吗？还搽着橘色的口红吗？头发还是那样柔顺地披散下来、就如褐色的银河流淌在肩头似的吗？不，她已经把头发束起来了。一瞬间良子的影子在我脑海中模糊起来，混沌不清，似近似远，只剩下微笑的倒影，仿佛连橘子香水的味道我也忘却了。</p><p>思及此时，慌乱感一下子将我席卷，不能忘记她——冥冥之中，我只念叨着这么一句话，手指已经飞快地拨出了她的号码。等到三十秒的时候，良子终于接了电话，声音听上去出乎意料地疲惫。</p><p>是石镇吗？她轻声问道。</p><p>是我。我舔了舔下唇，语速飞快。我想见你。</p><p>良子似乎轻不可闻地叹了口气。</p><p>今天很晚了，明天好吗？我们去以前去过的那家店吃那不勒斯风意面。</p><p>我想见你。我说。我想跟你做。</p><p>话出口之后是长久的沉寂，我从未想过自己也会对良子说出这种话，明明只是想要见她一面，并不带什么附加的条件；但说完之后，似乎也没有因此感到后悔，反而隐约期待着她的答复，就像这是我一直以来心中暗自渴望的一样。良子沉默着沉默着，我也屏住呼吸，跟着沉默，最终她还是答应了。好。她说，那你到我家楼下吧，我下来接你。</p><p>再见到她时，我大抵是雀跃的吧，朔寒的冷风也吹不灭的雀跃，好像初恋的小男孩似的。良子如约到楼下来接我，一如既往地穿着长裙，灰蓝方格的衬衣，长长的褐发带着点栗子的红。她看起来像是没睡好，却依旧笑得眉眼弯弯，只是整个人看上去虚弱至极，仿佛轻轻一捏就如粉末化烟尘从我指缝消散，于是我抱住了她，心安理得地双臂环过细软腰肢，良子似乎嚇了一跳，但很快又笑了出声，任由我靠在她肩上、鼻尖抵着她的耳廓。突然之间，我感觉到了一丝违和。</p><p>.</p><p>我不知道究竟是哪里不对，可一旦察觉，良子身上的违和感便愈发浓烈。她的衬衣已经褪去了，只剩下被榻间跳跃着的灰蓝方格，映在我们没有光彩的脸上；我拥抱着她，轻吻着她的发旋，她的眉间与耳后，每一处都无比柔软。她的发丝轻柔地拂过我的手腕，在足底缠绕，在心腔中欢呼雀跃，如此饶人，又有什么不对？可是我就是有种说不出的奇怪感。我紧紧攥着她冰冷的手，从额头吻到锁骨之间，良子很安静。除了偶尔细碎的低不可闻的喘息，几乎没有发出过任何声音。</p><p>她望着我的眼睛，也好似化不开的雾，弥散在山麓间，清清冷冷。好像她的生命一点一点从我怀中跳走了，这具躯体、这副魂魄，都不再是青木良子的名字。这个陌生的女人跨坐在我的身上，衣衫半解，气息飘忽，就像小时候在我手心中死去的那只麻雀一般。</p><p>啊，是这样啊。</p><p>在伸手去解良子内衣的背扣时，我忽然明白了。之前一直感到的违和，正是因为良子身上竟然没有了橘子香水的味道，那种清冽的、夏秋落雨后的爽朗的味道，那种笼罩着神秘的酸涩的味道，本应是良子独有的。可是现在却没有了。</p><p>没有了橘子香水的良子，和其他的良子又有什么区别呢？</p><p>怎么了？她问我。</p><p>你的香水呢？我问她。</p><p>她似乎是愣了一下，那张陌生的面孔显出茫然的失落，片刻后她从床上下来，走到房间角落柜子的旁边，抽出一个夹层，橘子的香气溢散开来。仅仅一瞬间，那个明亮的温暖的良子又回来了，她的脸变回了我最熟悉的那张，精巧的眉，下垂的眼尾，有些单薄的橘色的唇，窗外蓝色的光落在她苍白的裸露的皮肤上，像一幅浓墨重彩的油画，是那种不带色欲的、冷漠至极的美。我急切地拉住她的手，几乎是无法忍耐地将她拖入怀中，用自己肮脏的手玷污一具少女的躯体，喉间干渴有如遭火舌舔舐。那一刻我似乎意识到了什么，隐隐地有种恐怖的感觉入侵到脑海深处，但内心的惶恐让我下意识忽视了它，也就顺势忽视了良子一双透着薄薄暮色的眼中转瞬即逝的落寞。而我们像是一对等待着世界末日到来的情人，惶惶不安地缠绵着，仿佛要享受尽这人间最后的欢愉。</p><p>结束后她躺在床头没有说话，我则坐在床尾抽烟。那种不冷静的冲动似乎逐渐平息下来，在橘子淡淡的清冽的香气里，我的心脏似乎被抚慰了，也消散了狂跳不止的动力。和良子做爱的感觉和与其他女人有何不同，我自己是不懂的，或许是带上了若有若无的痴迷的缘故，总觉得这过程绮丽无比，暧昧又混沌，间隙掺杂着窒息般的快感。</p><p>然而交媾本身又有何绮丽可言？无非是赤身裸体地交缠，低俗肉欲，垂涎云云，跳出近距离的喘息带来的一时头脑发热，剩下的只有浮夸且直白的恶心。穿着衣服的躯体是美的，一旦褪去，人第一眼所注意到的必然是那些尴尬的瑕疵。所以荒船和那么多的女人上床，却仍旧对她们夸夸其谈赞不绝口，这是那时的我绝对无法理解的事情，毕竟再美的女子上了床榻也不过是一滩白花花的肉糜，想及此，又有什么欲望可谈呢？</p><p>但我却想和良子做爱。这种思想来势汹汹且异常强烈，简直莫名其妙，却无法缓解。好像只有与她缠绵不清才是我的人生本分似的，甚至可以忽略生理上的不适感，也可以忽略自己所爱的女人被拽下神坛的失落。</p><p>也许是到了年纪吧，脑中想着的已经不再是如何翻云覆雨或是所谓爱情，而是想着在结束之后抱一抱她，像中年夫妻一样聊着晚饭吃什么的话题；所以，用尽全力去伪装成一个温柔的人。</p><p>女人不都喜欢这样吗？</p><p>这样想着，可当我回头时，她却在低声啜泣。受了委屈一般地，细流似的眼泪消失在枕巾的褶皱里。我看着她哭，内心忽然涌起烦躁和恼怒，为什么要哭呢？有什么好哭的呢？大家有必要假惺惺地装单纯么？她的哭声很低，可是在这样的夜晚却很清晰，连同窗外偶尔掠过的摩托的轰鸣一起被放大千倍万倍，造就一个不眠的夜晚。</p><p>别哭了！</p><p>我想起父母的葬礼，在所有人都在真哭或者假哭的时候，我却做不到。我甚至觉得庆幸——没有死在他们之前，还早早地继承了一笔不菲的遗产。这不好吗？我并不觉得有什么可哭，因此就算是假装也装不出来。我开始厌烦良子的眼泪，她让我想起那些惺惺作态的人，让我想起没有良心的自己。那句呵斥在寂静中变得无比刺耳，凝滞了她的眼泪，转而变成惊惧蓄满在眼眶里；大概她是被我吓到了，呼吸都不敢用力，窸窸窣窣的湿润液体只好全部吞回去。我转头看着她，觉得自己目光悲悯，我问她：你为什么要哭呢？</p><p>没有呀。她小声地呢喃，只是顺其自然地，眼泪就流出来了。并没有为什么。</p><p>不可能。没有人会无缘无故的哭的。</p><p>石镇君，你还真是不解风情呀。</p><p>说着说着她笑了起来，眼角又一次划过摩托车前灯的光亮。我感到无力，好像橘子香水全都沉淀进了胃里，过于馥郁的气息令大脑昏昏沉沉。于是我走了出去，离开了青木良子和她的橘子香水，逃离般地跑出了这个夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>和她在一起已有大半年。我们越来越频繁地会面，但见面也很少交流，基本靠她出租房的那张小床联络感情。我逐渐想不起来当时喜欢她爱着她的心情，也不知道自己为什么能忍受这么久这段相互折磨的感情。就算见面也无话可谈，其实一直以来不都是如此吗？只是现在没有那么不清醒了，所以才想起来这一切都令人如此难熬。</p><p>那天之后，我们如约去吃了那不勒斯风意面。就像那不勒斯风意面不是那不勒斯人发明的一样，我也认识到我对青木良子的爱情仅仅只是头脑冲动的错觉。然而每每看到她的眼睛，我都感到一阵触目惊心的心虚，我害怕被她看穿这感情假得可以，更害怕从此失去机会，再也见不到橘子味的香水。荒船啊，遇到这种时候你会怎么办呢？你当然不会遇到，因为你爱这世上所有的女人。可我不是。如果为达目的可以不择手段，我选择伪装，至少要伪装出不容易被看穿的表象，不必完美无缺，毫无破绽即可。我要假装我比自己想的更爱她。</p><p>于是我搬进了她家，和她一起住在那间小小的租屋里。对于我的执着，良子似乎很无奈，但没说什么，仍旧是每天很早出去又很晚回来。而我基本上都待在房里，看着那方窄窄的窗台上栽种的一小丛蒲草发呆。我想要找到橘子香水的秘密——为什么那么迷人？为什么能让青木良子从一个普通的女人，变成贝壳里的维纳斯？无数次我想起那天夜里那个床角柜子的抽屉，那个潘多拉魔盒，从里面放出的是魔鬼，是魅人心智的恶灵。但那个夹层上了锁；翻遍房间我也没找到钥匙。</p><p>我也曾经试图辩解，想为自己开脱，找个理由：我是爱良子的。我爱的是她本身。但显然这是个伪命题。我爱上的那个人是被橘子香水包装好的女人，而令人惊恐的是，她似乎已经看穿了这一切。良子从不过问我的过去和现在，也不期待我未来能有何作为，好像她早就知道我会离开这里，对于我这个生命的过客，她并未有过任何试图挽留的心思。</p><p>一切的失控源自于一个看似很平凡的早晨。</p><p>那一天我醒来时已是白日高悬，出了门，慢悠悠地踱步到附近的河岸边。这是一条不那么干净又很浅的小溪流，所以一般很少有人来这里；可是那一天却已经有人捷足先登，站在了我平时会站的地方。</p><p>走近了，我发现那是一个女人，齐耳短发，热裤皮靴，穿着和妆容都有些放肆，好像街头混混；她嘴唇很鲜艳，眼妆却显得素淡，露出天然的眉目，整张脸只能算得上平庸，却也不难看。我和她对视了片刻，彼此都没有什么感觉，便兴趣寡淡地移开了视线；然而下一秒，那个女人的身影却像烙在视网膜上一样清晰，明明朴素而平凡的眉眼却叫人难以忘却。在我正犹豫要不要回头的时候，手中忽然被塞进一张纸条，再望去只剩下她的背影，纸条上是一间旅馆的房间号，什么用意昭然若揭。</p><p>纸条像是忽然扎进我死气沉沉的生活里的一串惊雷，我假装什么也没发生的样子回到良子家，脑海中却不断浮现出纸条上有些狂草的字样。当天晚上我便去了那家附近的旅馆，房间门开后，迎接我的是一个只裹着浴巾的女人，她短卷的头发还沾着水滴，什么妆也没画，却突然有种无限真实的美，一种直白的情色。那是与良子同居以来头一回我没有在家过夜。看见那个女人，我似乎被激起了很久以来都不曾有的渴望，很快与她双双倒在床榻之上，亲吻她的双唇，占有她的肉体；而她远比良子要主动地多，虽然在整个过程中她一句话也没说，只是不停律动着，汗水混着皮肤水乳交融的香气淌下来。很奇怪。以往的我，面对这种女人根本就不会多看一眼，如今却似乎因为带着偷腥的意味，连最寻常的动作都刺激起来。这大概算是背叛吧？我心想。</p><p>你真的来了。女人说。</p><p>嗯。</p><p>为什么来？</p><p>我想出轨。我看着她的眼睛说。你呢？</p><p>真巧，我也是。她说。</p><p>我们互换了号码，她告诉我她叫律子，我也告诉她我叫石镇，第二天早上我醒的很早，她还在睡，我便踏着早晨的浮光回了良子那边。一夜不归，良子并未给我发过任何信息，也没有打过一个电话来确认；我说不上自己是庆幸还是失望，心里充斥的大概只剩下赌气的无所谓。只是等我到了家，发现良子睡在里屋，满脸疲惫的神情，那一刻我有些惭愧，但也只是一点点。与律子共处一夜带来的刺激，已经完全将这惭愧冲刷得一干二净。</p><p>良子依旧是很早出门又很晚回来，橘子香水蹦蹦跳跳，与我擦肩而过。我开始频繁地夜不归宿，几乎整日整夜地与律子待在一起，在酒店，或者律子自己的公寓。她长着一张很东方的脸，传统的和风女孩，着装打扮却很街头现代，性格也随性得很，跟她在一起就算不说话也不会觉得有什么奇怪。她是那种能让我想到“同类”的女人，因为在一起的时候很轻松，完全不必要为任何事任何人而负责。我们接吻，做爱，干尽一切想做的事，好像她很闲我也很闲，有大把的时间去挥霍已经不存在的青春，两个三十代的混蛋凑活着好像也没什么不好。律子什么也不会管，什么也不会说，但这和良子的不闻不问又截然不同，因为我知道我们之间只是露水情缘，合得来的夥伴，我对待她和对待良子的心情完全不一样。</p><p>有的时候律子也会没空，那种日子总是很无聊。我躺在榻榻米上看雨，想起小时候的日子，没有朋友，没有亲爱友爱之类的感情，有钱又有什么用？只是吃饭不必那么艰辛而已。一个人很孤独吧，很寂寞吧，也想要和正常人待在一起，依赖着他人生活吧？然而这样的人从前不曾有，以后也不会有。</p><p>其实也并不怎么痛苦。</p><p>和良子在一起的时间，似乎都成了沉重的负累；偶尔也想和她说说话，可是说完头一句就觉得很累，然后又失去兴趣。我并不爱她啊。本身就是思想不同性格不同生活习惯也不尽相同的人，所谓爱情的冲动过去后，现实就暴露出尖锐的锋角来，刺得人头破血流。现在剩下的除了疲惫，我已经什么都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>一个孩子。</p><p>我花尽十二杯黄啤，最终才将这个消息勉强下咽。孩子。孩子。那是什么？是生命？是一个未成形的肉团？是长达二十年的漫长负担？这是我从没想过的问题。过去在家中，父母二人相敬如宾，实则各自出轨，带着情人去高级酒店下榻，我始终不明白自己存在的意义。也许他们认为一个孩子能将他们的家族联系地更紧密吧，真令人恶心。如果是这样，还不如不存在——只是我没想到自己终有一日要面对这样的问题。</p><p>和良子第一次做的时候就没有戴套，当时我没有在意，她也没有再提，于是之后的每一次都没有。我不知道那个孩子是什么时候出现的，带着灯下黑的讽刺感，是来嘲笑我的吧。性或者缠绵，又或者只是单纯待在一块儿腻歪，都只是为了自己快活，从来没有想过还有一个孩子需要负责：我就是这种恶劣的人。荒船君有没有遇到过这种情况呢？其实有吧，中学时代就有女孩子一脸羞涩地对你说她怀孕的事情，说着什么“虽然很辛苦，但是因为爱着弥一郎，所以无论如何也要把孩子生下来”；那个女孩子是叫由美还是绘里子呢？真搞笑，她一定不知道她只是你众多需要安抚开导的病女孩之一吧。这样道貌岸然的你和我这种人渣又有什么区别呢？难道不都是走在大街上会被人丢垃圾的存在么？所以啊，我这样想，其实是人之本性，又有什么错呢。</p><p>啊啊，真对不起。喝多了以后，嘴就拦不住了。</p><p>良子怀上我的小孩，并不是她亲口告诉我的。是某一天我们做到半夜，各自清理完身体，她先我一步睡着，我正准备睡下的那一刻，良子的手机在黑暗中亮起来。真亮啊，良子，在黑夜里发出那样亮的白光，就像撕破脸皮一样暴露了你最深处的秘密；那一刻大概是安静的，平日里摩托车和风声的喧嚣都隐退下去，而我则怀有非人类的好奇心靠近了这个秘密，怀抱着偷窥的刺激，将你的秘密拆吃入腹——屏幕上是你和另一个男人的对话。那个男人的名字是和也。</p><p>他说：你真的不打算告诉他你怀孕的事情吗？</p><p>对不起啊，良子，对不起呀。也许我不知道反而会比较好。一连五天，我都没有敢见她，这原本并不会造成我的心里负担，可如今原本已经有些淡忘了的良子的脸、还有那丝丝缕缕的甜而清的橘子香味，又一下子在记忆中活跃起来——第一次见到她的时候，是带着寒气的四月，公园的栗树下，亚麻色的长裙和白皮鞋——是青木良子啊，这个女人，笑起来会让人想到早春的女人。我不是不爱她吗，我不是已经做好离开她的准备了吗。除了橘子香水，难道她本身还有什么值得我留恋的地方吗？她有很好看么？其实这张脸，这张明媚的脸庞，更多的是少女般单纯的可爱吧，与漂亮不漂亮似乎也沾不上边；她性格很好么，虽然一味地忍让着包容着我，可这就能说她也爱我么？</p><p>但正是因为有橘子香水，让我觉得一切都还有挽回的余地。好像我还有良心似的，好像我于心不忍似的，突然要变成一个负责任的男人，如果是为了青木良子，也不是不可以。虽然，我们也并不相爱；但就这样一直过下去，也不至于完全无法忍受。</p><p>去爱她吧，重新爱上她，重新回到橘子的怀抱里呀。石镇君。</p><p>第五天夜里，我做了个梦。梦里良子站在旅馆的房顶上，赤着脚踩进早晨的薄雾里，薄雾是彩色的，素淡的彩，破晓的第一束天光从她背后升起来，穿过层层叠叠的云麓；她脸上没有表情，却又像是在笑，又像是在哭，眼神看着远处，让人有种说不出的悲哀。</p><p>梦到这里就结束了，我醒来的时候律子坐在窗台抽烟斗，白雾似的烟气在光里盘旋，却很像我梦里的场景。</p><p>我忽然失去了全身的力气。</p><p>律子，律子。我轻声唤她道，她便微微转过头来。</p><p>怎么了？她问。</p><p>我突然不想出轨了。我说。</p><p>那回去吧。她回道。关我什么事？</p><p>天真的律子，我知道她和我是一样的人——是那种得过且过，放纵一时的人。她的语言也好，眼神也好，都还是孩子似的幼稚，带着完全不在乎这个世界的孩子的冷漠。此刻她看着我，忽然让我几乎崩溃的神经感到一丝欣慰：看啊，看啊，我还有个同类啊。我忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>那我走啦。</p><p>慢走不送。</p><p>如她所言，我缓慢地向着良子的出租屋走去，每一步都很沉重，像是息如残烛的老人。我知道自己下了个什么样的决定：我要和良子一起，把这个孩子养育下去。也许要结婚吧，不过这都无所谓了，等这个孩子长大了，我们可以再离婚。她不爱我没关系，我不爱她也没关系，只要这个孩子存在，我们之间的联系就会一直一直持续下去。荒船啊，如果你在的话，你大概就会发现我的脸上洋溢着一种怎样的笑容：一种悲悯天下的救世主般的笑容，一种从灾难中被救赎的信徒的笑容。我是以怎样的心态看待这件事的呢？当时，我认为我是个伟大的人，我拯救了这个孩子，拯救了一个叫做青木良子的女人，拯救了我和她之间无可挽回的关系，也拯救了我几乎快烂掉的人生。</p><p>那一瞬间我差一点点就要相信这世间还有美好存在，就要相信自己还有所谓的良心，就要相信自己将拥有永恒的幸福。所以我笑着，微笑着，一步步走上了楼，一步步跨进了那道窄窄的门。良子在厨房里忙活着料理，披散的长发遮住了窈窕背影，橘子的香气，从她耳后一点点蔓延到整个温暖的房间中。</p><p>我伸出双臂，环住了她的腰身。良子小小地惊呼一声，笑着倒进我的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>八月的风好冷。</p><p>站在新宿街头，能产生这样的想法，还真是不容易。律子在电话的那头说。</p><p>曾经听说人生有几次大坍塌，也就是从高处跌落低谷，从正常的日子变成末日。我是未曾体会过那种事情，但我总是觉得有什么东西坍塌了，一座尖尖的高塔，化成一堆碎石。这大概是我现在的感觉。</p><p>律子啧啧两声：想不开的话，来我的公寓好了。</p><p>我已经在你家楼下了。我说。</p><p>开门的时候，我想起我第二次见到律子的场景，那时她刚刚沐浴完毕，裹着浴巾吹头发，给我开门时头发还是半干不湿的模样；现在的她穿着工装裤，头毛乱翘，化了一点点淡妆，只是神情还和当时一模一样。</p><p>三十多岁的人了，你还真像个小孩啊。</p><p>彼此彼此。她嗤笑道。</p><p>我就这么在律子的公寓里住了一个月，基本上白吃白喝，然后干点家务活，等她不忙了就一起喝酒。律子是个神奇的人啊，她想什么就做什么，从来都不遮遮掩掩，开心了就笑，生气了就乱砸东西，什么情绪都写在脸上，好懂得要命。我和她之间能做的事情也不仅仅限于在旅馆做的那些劳什子了，甚至可以称为朋友，除了爱情以外，一切都完美得不真实。</p><p>我也宁愿自己沉浸在这样的完美中，避免想起自己丢脸的过去，也避免想起青木良子这个女人。她的存在就像一根刺一样，不断地强调着我曾经有过多么可笑的想法，以及最终这种自以为是的感觉下场如何。</p><p>最后的早晨——我们都习惯这么称呼——八月的某一天，那一天我在早上离开律子，又在晚上回到了律子那里。这本不是我的目的与意图。我本来想着什么呢，我本来想着要和良子永远在一起，养一个小孩，就这样一直到老死。然而这个不断自我膨胀的气球从一开始就被扎破了，所有的不知羞耻和洋洋自得都流了出来，映得人眼睛发痛。那时我环住了良子的腰，把头搁在她耳边。我对她说了什么，自己已经不甚记得，唯一无法忘却的只有她转过脸面对我时，栗色的眼睛扑闪着，蓄满了一种我看不懂的情绪。</p><p>什么小孩？没有呀。石镇君在想什么呢？</p><p>你不是……</p><p>她忽然挣扎起来，眼神错开，让我直觉不对。我下意识地冲进里屋，她似乎想阻拦我，却更加坚定了我的想法——拉开第一格抽屉，青木良子的体检单就放在最上面——有着我事先便预想好的答案。</p><p>她却没有说话。</p><p>所以，那个孩子已经死了吧？</p><p>她仍然没有说话。</p><p>我忽然呼吸困难起来，有什么东西悄悄碎掉，留下一地锋利的残痕，刺得我脚底生痛；死寂将这不到五米的距离完全笼罩，我能听见她平静的心跳，也能听见自己已经胡乱一片的思绪。突兀地，我感到一种被背叛的心情——多么荒谬啊，我竟然为了一个本身自己就不愿意承担的东西感到愤怒，为了一段无可挽回的感情感到悲哀——我难道不该松一口气？可是我做不到。良子的身影在我眼中慢慢模糊起来，红蓝相间的围裙变成琉璃色，长发下的脸几乎透明；橘子香水，橘子香水，我仍然能嗅到的美好的气味，如今却比任何事物都更可笑。</p><p>孩子，死去，存在，良子，男人，和也。</p><p>无数个词在我脑海中闪烁而过，像划过夜幕的星星。我终于从僵硬中恢复过来，缓慢地将那张体检单撕得粉碎，手指却在发抖。我想打她一巴掌，却发觉自己并没有这么做的理由和勇气，那张平庸的脸仍然面向着我，好像清楚为什么我的手没有落下去。</p><p>真讽刺啊，真好笑啊。我心想。她早就知道我出轨了吧？她早就知道是我先背叛了她吧？可是她为什么不说出来，只是安静地站在那里呢。为什么到了这个时候，她也能像死了一般地一言不发呢。别闹了，说两句话吧。我这样希望着；我们可以重新开始啊，良子。我们还有很长很长的时间，我们……不。我为什么会这样想？</p><p>我并不想跟她继续下去，她也不想。至此，我曾对良子抱有的短暂的对家庭的渴望，现在也完完全全地烟消云散了。</p><p>对不起。她说。</p><p>而我什么也没说。</p><p>离开了良子的租屋，就像那个夜晚飞快地逃离了哭泣的她一样，然后我等待着，等待着夏天过去；夏天果然很快就过去了。我开始不停地喝酒，不停地去赴一些约会，认识不同的女人和男人，尽己所能地做自己想做的事情，律子不会约束我。有时候她甚至会加入我的派对，毕竟她是个玩得开的人。夏日的夜晚，我们去看焰火，律子早早地就换上花式繁复的浴衣，突然从酷小孩变成一个落落大方的女人，着实让我吃了一惊。我什么都不想了，只是牵着她的手看焰火，脸上戴着般若面具，假装自己是个热爱风俗传统的人，然后在深夜里和穿着浴衣的律子做爱。我们有时接吻，很少，几乎从不。也许是因为这在我们看来是件很神圣的事情吧；我想起来我也几乎不与良子接吻。我什么都不想了。</p><p>我以为自己还会很经常地想起青木良子，但实际上，我却从来没有过。偶尔偶尔，也只是在空气中嗅到一丝不寻常的气味，很久以后才反应过来那似乎是橘子的味道。事实证明我比自己想象的还要冷血无情。我对于良子，从未有过一丝一毫的怀念；至于八月里那浑浑噩噩的五天日子，只是我脑子不甚清醒的缩影，产生那样可笑的想法，大概是真的喝过头了。</p><p>之后的之后，我也曾考虑过爱情是什么。</p><p>对于荒船弥一郎先生，爱情是什么呢？是良药吧。我想你大概会这么说。你总是嘲笑我是个病入膏肓的家伙，也许只有这味药能治一治我的病——然而事实上呢，曾经我问过你，眷恋着某物，橘子香水也算吗？</p><p>可是你却这样答复我：你这人，与其说是眷恋香水，不如直接说是思念着某个人又不敢吐露吧！大声讥笑着我，手中不停地捻着蘸酱的纳豆。不对，不对，不是这样的。你的话令我大感不快，我怎么会眷恋着某人又不说出口呢？诚然香水必然是要搽在某人身上才能起效，但我与众人不同的是，我的某人不过是个媒介罢了。从头到尾，我所爱的便只有那橘子味的香水啊——青木良子不过只是个被我背叛又背叛了我的女人。我怎么会思念她，怎么会爱着她呢？这不是爱情呀。</p><p>这从来就不可能是爱呀。</p><p>也许与律子之间的感情，都比与她之间的感情要真实。有的时候我甚至也会产生我正爱着律子的错觉，但很快便清醒我只想和她一直一直这样下去，却并不以恋人的形式。人啊，多么复杂啊。是不是？</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>良子？你是说りょこう？啊呀呀，我认识她哦。</p><p>嗯？</p><p>模模糊糊地，有点听不清声音，隐约能看见穿着吊带裙的女人趴在我的身上，领口开得很大，黑色丝袜撩起一角。是个妩媚又浮夸的女人。她搽着艳色的口红，有意无意地蹭上我的胸口，然后不经意地说出一个我曾经很熟悉的名字。</p><p>有什么东西在脑海中混掉了。海浪翻腾。富士山活过来。冰冷的茶和酒，装在红色的罐子里发臭。我感到恶心。可那女人还在说。</p><p>我认识她哦？那可不是什么好孩子……我说，她闻着很香吧？我听说…唔…</p><p>闭嘴啦，我不想听。</p><p>我堵住她的唇，很丰满的触感，灵活的舌大概是被人夸过技术好的水准。身旁睡着嗑过头的律子；四周玉体横陈着，大概有七八个不同年纪的女孩。</p><p>那天大概是十二月吧。</p><p>我不想在做妓的女人口中听到她的名字；因为那样会证实我的猜想。一直以来我以为自己已经不在乎了，可是也许恶心的男人多半有些处女情结吧？真是恶心透了。白天的时候我从未想起过她，可是偶尔她会在梦里找上我，亚麻色长裙配白皮鞋，像是从丰收的橘园里走出来。嘿，我活得很好，每天跟不同的女孩约会，晚上还有人愿意收留我还不花钱。我不需要青木良子来彰显我的可怜。我为什么要想她？</p><p>可是当我意识到自己犯了什么低级错误后，一切都已经晚了。打了个寒战，发觉自己穿着不搭季的轻薄衬衣，身上脸上满是吻痕和唇印，脚上踩着一只拖鞋和一只低跟皮鞋，大概是准备去赴晚宴。抬起头的一瞬间，我就明白了自己在哪里——良子的出租屋门前。四个月前我从这里逃走，而现在我从温暖的派对上离开，回到这扇门前。</p><p>一瞬间我感到的不是别的，而是恐惧。良子在里面吗？她是不是已经睡了？还是说她刚回来？我他妈的在这里做什么呢？鬼使神差地，我犯下第二个错：我伸手拧开了门把。</p><p>门没锁。</p><p>扑面而来的，是橘子香水的馥郁香气，清冽又甜倦，与四个月前一模一样；与初次见面时分毫未差。但除此之外还有别的。桌上煎饺子的气味，花瓶里枯萎的百合，旧窗帘发霉般的气味。外屋没有人。</p><p>我慢慢地靠近了里屋的门。可以肯定地是：她在里面，而且在和其他的男人欢愉。</p><p>喘息声如层层叠叠的潮水般漫过了我的耳廓。</p><p>我想象着那个男人的模样，他律动的姿态，在十二月的寒冬里因为剧烈运动而落下的汗滴，砸在她的脸侧。良子不喜欢后背位，她喜欢面朝着人的眼睛，现在也一定如此。她会露出怎样的表情？大概是那种天真的吧，少女被侵犯的模样，楚楚可怜地，眼睛里闪着虚伪的光；那是青木良子的拿手好戏呀。呻吟，娇啼，亲吻和吮吸交缠连绵一片，足以让人脸红心跳，堪称专业现场。</p><p>一个小时过去，喘息声渐渐低去，大概是两人温存了一番。我听见两人低声细语地讲着话，发觉自己的面部已经麻木，无法对此再有更多的表情。出乎我的预料，此时此刻，我的内心无比平静，甚至失去了起伏，只感觉到无比的开阔。这也许算得上松了口气吧？慢慢地贴着门坐了下来，冰冷的门像一道薄薄的城墙，将那些令人作呕的声音一字不漏地传进我的耳朵里。不，如今的他们只是与我无关的一对男人和女人，交媾也好，与我何干。我既不悲伤，也不会愤怒，更不会再有被背叛的感觉。这些都是过去式了。句号。我和这个女人之间，已经什么也没有了。</p><p>而橘子香水的气味愈发浓烈。</p><p>你闻着好香啊。男人说。</p><p>是橘子香水喔。良子笑着对他说。</p><p>门开了，良子走了出来。她浑身赤裸着，像油画里的女子，冰冷的蓝色的光投在她的躯体上，扭曲成我所不熟识的模样，而橘子的香气散发于她的耳后。那张平庸的脸啊，映照着我熟悉的疲惫，无数个晚上或早上我见到她，都是这样一模一样的疲惫与虚弱，像是快死掉的麻雀。她脚步有些不稳，并没有发现藏在暗处的我，背对着我走向了淋浴间，脊骨上满是青紫的痕迹。那个男人留下的痕迹。</p><p>淋浴的声音传了出来，无法克制地，我犯下第三个错误：我走进了里屋。那个男人已经熟睡，房间里充斥着幽幽的麝香，男性的气味甚至盖过了橘子香水的味道。</p><p>夜晚忽然被映照得很亮很亮，好像白夜一般，让我看清了他的脸。那是一张何其英俊的脸，苍白的，好看到令人发指，此刻正平静地睡着，发出微弱的呼吸声。面对这样的一张脸，我甚至生不出嫉妒的情绪，一瞬间我变得比他还要平静，平静地注视着他卷着厚重棉被的躯干，露出来的脚趾，光滑的下巴和额头。他叫什么？这是我脑中第一个跳出来的问题，是“和也”么？不，直觉告诉我并不是。那也许叫其他的名字吧。名字本身又有什么意义呢？我盯着他看了很久，直到另一样东西吸引了我的注意：他搭在椅背上的西装外套。昏暗的夜色里，我的目光却无法离开那漆黑的东西，于是我走过去，抱起它，将头埋进去，是橘子香水的味道。</p><p>昂贵的西装外套。比西装外套更昂贵的橘子香水。我忽然激动起来，浑身血液躁动，出于一种不可言说的心态，我偷走了那件外套；在良子的脚步逐渐清晰的时候，飞快地逃出了这个地方——这间狭小的出租屋，这间狭小的房间，这两个交缠不止的人类。这个令人想吐的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>再见面，又是四月了。</p><p>许久许久不见，我甚至快忘记已经有这么个女人存在过。现在的我早已改掉了花花公子的做派，除了偶尔陪律子喝酒以外，已经删去了其他女人的联系方式；也从律子那里搬回了自己家里，父母留下来的风格传统的和室。似乎我又回到了以前的样子，在遇见青木良子之前的那副样子，终日地在家里躺着，不去工作也不与人来往，不做一切花费心神的事情。</p><p>我才三十几岁啊，却像患了绝症的老人一样活着。</p><p>有什么不好吗？老爷爷。律子开心地取笑着我。</p><p>又过去小半年，又到了一年结尾的时候。学生们毕业，电视台换上新剧，一批又一批的白羊座的人过生日，这些都与我没什么关系。除了某一天我收到青木良子的简讯，这大概真的就是个无趣至极的四月。</p><p>简讯上有橘子香水的味道。</p><p>见面的那一天，天气很好。我们还是约在第一次见面的那棵栗树下，就像乔治·奥威尔所写的那般。她的头发长长了些，发梢几乎蹭到腰间，仍然穿着亚麻色的长裙，皮鞋却换成了红色。很远地，我便闻到了橘子的气味，是沁人心脾的芬芳啊，有些酸涩的，有些甜腻的香气，远远地一直跑进我的胸腔。那一刻我许久的坚持近乎崩溃。我是怀抱着怎样的心情遇见这个女人、爱上她、背叛她、离开她，而现在又来见她？橘子啊，我不明白。</p><p>良子似乎又哭了，脸颊潮潮的。我们无话可说，过了一个世纪那么久吧，我也不知道自己应该说些什么，胸口装满了橘子香水的沉淀。终于，长裙的女人轻轻地走过来，吻了一下我的唇角，不轻不重，好像一片羽毛。我清楚地看见她的眼泪从通红的眼眶里滑下来，流过下颌，很快消失在领口的缺角里。</p><p>再见啦，石镇君。再见。她说。</p><p>回去的路和来时一样长，我却花了一整个下午。走过来的那条路很巧，可以经过良子以前常去的咖啡店，路过十二月的雪糕屋，路过我向她求婚时的那家餐厅。我走啊，走啊，却好像怎么也走不完，有什么东西拖慢了我的脚步，却没有拖慢时间的流逝。奇怪的是，我并没有感到悲伤；就像在父母的葬礼上，就像在她和那个男人欢愉的时候，我都未曾感到悲伤，现在也是如此。</p><p>直到我在街边看见一个橘子。</p><p>失控般地，所有的情绪都涌上来，孤独，委屈，嫉恨，疯狂，多得快要溢出来一般——我终究嚎啕大哭起来。眼泪很多，怎么也哭不尽，好像我所哭的不是青木良子，不是橘子香水，而是我这十几年来没有过一滴眼泪的人生。</p><p>我再也见不到橘子香水了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p> </p><p>良子是妓女，一直都是。</p><p> </p><p>福岛石镇是个渣男，一直都是。</p><p> </p><p>故事的框架是一开始就想好的，只是前后文风实在是差太多……大概会很突兀，非常抱歉。因为赶稿后半段可以说非常仓促，感觉并没有把我想要的表达出来，非常抱歉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>